Requiem of a Dark Heart
by MX-.Dark Link
Summary: All a Shadow can do is just follow its Origional, right? Wrong. I plan on changing that. I plan on being my own person, so I can live life the way I want with the only person I'll ever love. But as a Dark Figure stands on the horizon, can I protect her?
1. The Awakening

Immortal Vow

**A/N**: This is my first story and I hope you enjoy it very much, unlike how it was for me! as you all probably know, FFN is kind of a pain in the -- to get to work, and I had a few days before I got this up. Special thanks to Nightmarish-Shadows for sticking with me in getting this story up! Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own _**ANY **_part of Nintendo or Zelda, if I did, Dark Link would have his own game.

A/N(Again!): Italics are used to show Dark's thoughts.

--

Requiem of a Dark Heart

Chapter 1: The Awakening

_What did I do to deserve eternity in this Hell Hole?_ I sat against a single solitary tree in the whiteness of the afterlife, or what I thought it was. I recalled my battle with Him, my equal. The only man alive that can have stood a chance against me. It was the Hero of Time. Link. I was his Dark side. The piece of him the Goddesses cast out to make, "The perfect Hero of Time." I'll never forget that fight. After just losing it he can recall it perfectly. But before I start, I'd like to introduce myself. As Link's Dark Side, I was given no name. Not even my old master Ganondorf gave me a name. So I gave myself one. My name is Dark. Fitting, isn't it? I recalled the battle in my head; searching for the flaw I made that cost me my "Life," if you can call it that. Searching, over and over as I have before.

I sat against the single, solitary tree of my prison within that wretched Temple. My clothes soaked from the pool of water on the ground. I looked upon the endless expanse of water that covered the ground. I guess "Endless" isn't the right word. It was only an illusion that I had created to sooth myself for the years I spent stuck in this watery hell. I never found out why it was so calming. When I finally started to think about it, but then I felt something different. The barrier to the Temple had been broken, and I knew instantly that it was Him. Link. I could feel him enter the Temple. I could really always feel him. As a part of him, I always had a connection. I could see what he sees, and feel what he was feeling, read his thoughts, almost anything. But I could never interact with him. I could never talk to him. Except once. I had used a lot of energy one day during his quest, and I managed to control his mind. Not completely, but I was able to plant thoughts into his head. I had driven him literally crazy, making him hallucinate. He was stuck in his tree house in that forest for an entire day. His "Friend," Saria, tended to him the entire day, while he was ranting on about things that weren't there. I would have laughed if I wasn't so exhausted. I had used too much energy and had been incapacitated for the entire day. Unfortunately, I had no one to tend to me in my state. I decided to wait for our inevitable encounter.

Several hours had passed since I felt him enter the temple. I had lost track of time. It was probably because of the water, but my mind started to drift. I guess I had been sitting in the water too long. My mind wandered away from Link, from my prison. I had begun to drift away into unconsciousness. I guess water can do that to you. I started to think, _How long had I been stuck here? I.. cant remember … What.. Today is… How many days have passed since Ganondorf had locked me in here? How many days since I had failed my assignment to assassinate that girl. If only I had been successful, Link would be emotionally crippled. All because of that Damned Ranch Girl._

I was just a small boy, after Link had become the Hero of Time. Amazingly, I aged as his body did. I was looking my usual, Black Tunic, Serrated Dark Sword, a Shield made by Ganondorf's best Smithies, and some boots I had bought at the market before the ReDeads took over. For some reason, just like Link, I felt compelled to buy myself a cap matching his, only in my favorite color though; Black. See, the thing about people is that they don't suspect a small boy to be capable of great evil deeds. That's why Ganondorf's always liked me, and treated me as a son. But today was different; my Father had known that soon, that boy who had opened the Doors of Time may become a threat. But since he was locked in the sacred realm, Father couldn't touch him. So he went with going the psychological way. To cut him down through his emotions. Father sent me to kill a Girl from the local ranch. Apparently, her name was Malon, and Link seemed to have affections for her, and I was sent to kill her, making Link spiral down into madness when he found out about his loss. I was 14 at the time, and fully capable of killing her… Or so I thought. Just a simple arrow to the head and Father will be unopposed. _I can't wait to do this and get back home to tell Father of my success! He'll be so proud, and when Link comes back from the sacred realm, we can watch him be tormented with guilt! He'll think that because he was stuck becoming a "Hero of Time" that he wasn't able to stop me from killing her! Brilliant, Father! Brilliant! There's that ranch._ I slowed my steed to a trot, a walk, and then stopped her. I patted the Horse to stay there until I got back from my job. "Stay there, good girl," I said. I had always loved that horse, ever since Father got it for me for my 13th "Birthday," although technically it was only my 2nd. I named her Cerridwen, after the Celtic Moon Goddess, Goddess of Dark Prophecy and the Underworld. I left Cerridwen near the farm and steadied my bow. I searched for the perfect spot to destroy her and Link.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the First Chapter, of Requiem of a Dark Heart.**


	2. Chapter 2: Assassinations to Affections

Immortal Vow

A/N: the last chapter was short, and this one is no different. :P. This one is extremely short, but you wont be disappointed with Chapter 3. That is the great battle between Dark and Link, and will, if everything goes as planned, and with the help of reviewers, will be EXTREMELY LONG with the action scene. So, here' the back-story on Dark and Malon's relationship.

--

I had found the perfect spot, hidden from prying eyes. It was when I was readying my bow that I started to hear her voice. It had broken into beautiful song. _What? What is she doing? … That song… it's so… beautiful… Hmmm? My hand, it won't stop shaking! I Cant... Stop it. But, I don't seem to care. The voice, it's so beautiful. But I must. For Father._ I steadied my bow and arrow, and ducked out from the rock I was hiding behind. I assumed a crouch and took aim, but my hand just wouldn't stop shaking. Her back was to me, and for just some reason, I didn't want to do it, but I did. I let the arrow go. And it struck the crow that was attempting to attack her perfectly in the heart, and fell to the ground screaming in pain. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her run into her house after that crow fell. But I knew father was not going to be pleased. What will he do to me when I get home? I should come up with a better plan of defeating Link on the way home. But what? But how? I returned to the front of the ranch and mounted Cerridwen. That's when she came. My heart skipped a few beats when I saw her beauty. Then it skipped about 10 seconds when I thought about what I might have to do.  
I was brought back to reality when she spoke to me with that beautiful voice of hers, "Are you the boy that saved me? Wait… Link!?"  
I couldn't tell her that I was the corporeal form of his Dark Side, so I lied, straight to her beautiful face, "Yes, I saved you, but I don't know anybody named Link. But a lot of people call me that for some reason."  
She looked sad for a moment, but then she immediately brightened when she thought of how I just saved her, "Thank you so much for saving me. I owe you my life." Then, she reached up and pulled my head close to hers… And kissed me. I could instantly feel my face flushing, and I felt an emotion I've never felt before. I had heard people in towns talking about it. It's a warm and fuzzy feeling you get in the bottom of your heart, and your vision goes blurry so all you see is her. I had been experiencing every one of those symptoms, in extreme detail. The townspeople called it, 'Love'. She finally released me from her grasp and her rosy red lips, but I wished she never had, I wanted to have stayed in her warm embrace for the rest of eternity, but I knew I couldn't. I knew Father never would allow it.  
She slowly walked up to the entrance of her ranch, then she stopped to turn around and asked me, "What is your name, stranger?"  
I had to tell her, "My name… is Dark."  
"Oh, what a cute name! Well, I'll be seeing you around, right Dark?"  
She winked at me but I knew I could never return, "Of course," Another lie, damn it!  
"Ok, see you!" She walked up to her ranch and disappeared from sight. I reared Cerridwen around and trotted off towards the castle, my mind still set on the girl I had just met. The girl who was destined to be the love of my life. The girl I would gladly give my life for. The girl named Malon.

--

A/N: Thank you for your help, and remember, R&R! Please, I don't want to sic Danson and Dark on you!

Danson: Yeah! …. Once I figure out how to turn this blaster rifle on.

Dark: Danson, sometimes I wonder about you. At times, your brilliant, and other times you're a complete Moron! Oh yea, Points sword at Flamers Flamers are accepted, but not the idiot ones.

Danson: Maybe if I do this… no… What if I turn this… no…. GOD! WHY MUST THIS BE SO DANG COMPLICATED! Oh, idiot flamers get to meet the business end of my blaster rifle!

Me: once you figure out how to turn it on…

Danson: Shut up!


End file.
